


Family

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Children, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Mei is thinking how her life has changed.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> NedTai Week  
> Day 4: Domestic

Mei opened her eyes and yawned. She didn’t know for how long she had been sleeping. She got home from work and told Lars she’d take a nap, but she lost track of time. She looked at the clock, it was still early. She was about to get up when he appeared with Willem in his arms. The baby reached out his little arms when he saw her.

“Mamma, mamma” he said.

“No, Willem, mommy is still sleepy” Lars said.

“It’s ok, I am fine” Mei replied and took the baby in her arms and gave him a kiss on his head. Then she looked at Lars. “I slept too much, why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Mei, you worked a lot this week. You were tired”

“But Bunny…”

“Don’t worry. You’ll have more opportunities during your holidays. Meanwhile, I’ll bring you breakfast, you must be hungry” he said and kissed her head.

She looked at him while he got out of the bedroom. She sighed. It was supposed to be her turn to spoil the family and be an attentive wife and mother, but she was too tired. She used to wake up first and make breakfast. She loved to cook for him and the kids. She thought that their lives had changed a lot.  

She remembered those days when they started living together as a couple, they lived in a small department and they didn’t have so much money. Sometimes, when they couldn’t sleep, they drove their car and went to a 24 hours store to buy whatever food they saw or just to admire the city at night.

Now things were different. They were married and they had three adorable children. Mei had more work hours and Lars was a writer and a stay-at-home dad; that had been his idea in their first place; it was easier for him to work at home and take care of the kids. On weekends, she cooked and she spent most of her free time with her family, but it wasn’t the same.  

Mei didn’t know how her mother did that: dealing with her work as a teacher and then taking care of her husband and four children. Her father was very busy because he was a surgeon, but he was never an absent parent. And when none of them was there, she and her brothers had their grandma.   

Lars got in the bedroom with a tray with breakfast and a bottle for the baby. The food was just as she liked it, of course after living together for almost 10 years, he knew her better than anyone.

“Your father spoils me a lot” she told Willem. She tickled him in the tummy, making him laugh.

He took the baby to feed him while she had breakfast. She smiled, that image was so beautiful. Lars was a really caring father. She knew how anxious he was when she was pregnant, especially, because her first pregnancy wasn’t planned, but it was wanted.

He was very overprotective and got her whatever she fancied. Also he read lots of books about parenthood. He wasn’t sure if he would be a good father, but everything changed when he held Vincent for the first time. It had been a challenge, now they had so much more experience, they weren’t the best parents, but they tried their best.

Mei giggled remembering how nervous was Lars the first time he fed Vincent, now he did it so easily. He looked at her and she just commented how delicious breakfast was. She asked him about the new chapter he was writing, they discussed some ideas, and he asked her about her sketches and which colors she should choose. Then they changed the topic and talked about their plans for the day, they didn’t have too much to do since he did laundry the day before. He wanted her to relax and rest during her holidays.

Minutes later, they heard some voices and laughs.

“I think you have visitors” Lars said.

Then Vincent and Anri got in the bedroom and took a place in the bed to be close to their mother. Mei put the tray aside to hug and kiss the children several times, tickling them. Both kids giggled. They were still very little and they had missed her all that week, now they were laughing and playing with her. Mei missed her kids too, for her they were still babies.  

She observed them; the three of them were an adorable combination of Lars and her. They were their most precious treasure. Vincent was six years old and he was learning to write; Anri was three, she was a really calm child, but she was very curious too; Willem was only one year old and he was a restless baby.

“Kids, What if I make breakfast for you?” she asked them. The kids said yes, they were excited because they liked when she cooked. “Bunny, did you have breakfast?” she asked Lars.

He shook his head; he was more interested on taking care of her that he forgot about himself. Mei smiled and got up. Maybe she could spoil them after all, and maybe she was exaggerating because she was on holidays now. She felt happy, seeing them enjoying breakfast and talking about their week and a lot of other things. Later she and Lars did some chores, while the kids played in the living room.

The rest of the day was calm. They stayed in the garden. She played with the kids, they laughed and he felt his heart full of love. He loved his family so much, he was so grateful with Mei for being the love of his life, and giving him the luck of being a father.

At night, it started raining, it was a storm. Mei hated storms, but at least she wasn’t alone, she had Lars and the kids. Willem cried because he heard a thunder, so Mei decided he’d sleep in their bed. Minutes later, Vincent and Anri knocked at the door. They were holding hands and she was crying.

 “What’s wrong, my princess?”

“Mommy, the storm is scary” Anri sobbed, hugging her.

“Don’t worry, mommy and daddy will take care of you” she said, indicating them to take a place in the bed.

Their bed was big enough for the five of them. Lars looked at her, smiling. She sang them a lullaby and soon the three kids fell asleep. He yawed and told her good night. The storm wasn’t scary anymore. Everyone had sweet dreams, but especially Mei, she felt the luckiest woman on earth, she had a beautiful family: three adorable children and the best husband. Also, she had some plans for those days of holidays. Maybe they’ll go to the countryside or the beach, they’ll discuss it in the morning, for the moment, she wanted to enjoy that comforting warmth and that loving familiar moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, avoid commenting things like "I ship/prefer X ship, but yours it's great" or whatever thing like that. That's not showing support or interest. I get a lot in my ask box, so I kindly ask you to not do it.


End file.
